


spica; constellation virgo

by verbalmint



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, 31 Days Of Halloween, Canon Compliant sort of but also Alternate Universe???, Constellation, Day 4: Constellation, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Male Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalmint/pseuds/verbalmint
Summary: jisung gets constellation virgo carved on his person.





	spica; constellation virgo

**Author's Note:**

> wow. vague summary lol. anyway, this was born from a daily prompt challenge of a ficfest my coffee-fueled self recently joined hahahah it's actually for another group. maybe i'll link it to them later on when i've done a writing challenge for that group too. 
> 
> also inspired by jisung's barcode tattoo and recent bday, however late this turned up. i originally had another jiseunglix fic planned out for their birthdays actually, but maybe for another time...year...iono. but anywho, hope you enjoy this short piece!

> **day 4: constellation**

Jisung gets it on a weekend.

Healing and hidden beneath his long sleeves and sweaters. He especially exerted energy to group the articles of clothing in his closet the night he got home with it perpetually stuck on his skin.

He doesn't even know why he got it, a decision made on a whim as he strolled alone ‘round the unfamiliar street next to their dorm’s neighborhood on a weekend. Everyone else was busy composing songs, rehearsing, or making up for lack of sleep. He just thought it would be nice to go on a walk alone for much needed time alone and introspection, just observing people and nature wherever he ends up. It's in times like these he gets random creative spurts, whipping out his phone for broken words and phrases only he'll understand. He'll get back to them when needed.

That's when he also saw the parlor. It's a good idea he got his jacket hood up and a mask on, for added mystery to his true identity. At least he hoped this was the case as he stepped in a small dingy room covered in dull pink walls and gets the service done. It took a little over an hour and a half. The artist who did the job is an average-height, quiet man, with a proud tattoo sleeve that stood out because he wore a muscle tee then. He also had a mask on. He was just especially compliant with Jisung's request. He’d let out a quiet nod here and there, head bobbing up time and again making sure Jisung was okay, was still there with him, just gritting his teeth through the unease and not passed out. When the deed was done, Jisung paid up at the counter and thanked the artist promptly. As Jisung walked out, he thought the artist didn't look at all nosy. He actually looked quite reserved with a bit of age on him. Perhaps he didn't even know Stray Kids and maybe that's perfectly turned out in Jisung's favor.

He had agency over his body, sure, but he didn't know what the company would think about this. He didn't pause for a moment and thought about it. If they end up so opposed to it, he thought maybe they could just put a ton of concealer to hide it whenever he needs to wear t-shirts or any piece of clothing that could potentially expose it.

It was a reckless decision on his part, but sometimes he was spontaneous like that. Even when he picked out the design. It was simply a nod to his being Virgo, a late birthday gift of sorts to self that he thought up on the spot as he browsed through the catalogue of designs he didn’t feel strongly enough for embossed on his skin.

Thankfully the stylist noona who helps him with his makeup and outfits for Kcon helps him keep it hush hush. She keeps her mouth sealed, a knowing smile forming on her lips whenever she steps out and proceeds to help style the rest of their group.

Jisung doesn't know why he hides it from the boys at all, but he keeps mum successfully. It's like a first for him on keeping his mouth shut with a secret. Normally he'd be the first to spill, talking brazenly and really never a quiet moment in the room whenever he's around. But then recently he zones out, keeps his head down more often at the airports for a week, feeling his skin tingling from the itchy sensation. It takes effort to suppress scratching the patch of skin as much as he can because it was still sort of painful—whenever Minho presses on his arm especially, as they're linear for a group photo. He bites his lower lip, exercises his facial muscles not to look as impish as he endures, instead subtly jerking free from Minho's hold. He doesn't mean it, he just can't help it. His arm just still made him feel a little queasy.

It's been more than a couple weeks, at night, when he really takes the time to marvel at it. After taking off his oversized sweater and throwing it on his bed, he's just in a tank top. He sighs in relief that Jeongin volunteered to hit the shower before him.

He's already made up a scenario in mind what he'd do when Jeongin steps back in their shared room. He would've already covered it ready with his towel and underwear playing up how long he'd been waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

So while Jeongin was taking his sweet time, he prepares his towel and underwear at the edge of his bed where he also sits near and whips his arm out.

The mark is on that spot up his inner forearm.

Constellation Virgo.

He still looks at it in surprise, jaw slightly slack, still not quite believing that it's there. For real. Permanently. It's not something he could erase or smudge even with forced pressure.

The distraction reels him in so much that he doesn't even notice Minho's opened the door to the room, a modest look of horror painted on his face when their eyes meet and Jisung realizes a beat too late as he hides his marked arm behind his back.

Minho just shakes his head and chuckles. He shakes his head as if in knowing. The melodic laugh he lets out sounds as if he knew as he proceeds to walk up right in front of Jisung and subsequently pulling the younger’s arm out.

"I knew it," he quips.

And in fact he knew. But,

"How?"

"I didn't know what it was exactly," Minho starts with an admission, "I just knew you got one."

"How?"

"Spica," Minho says and Jisung only looks up at him in question.

"You don't even know your own constellation?" Minho asks with a laugh, albeit teasing, the bed dipping as he sits beside Jisung. "The brightest star in the constellation Virgo. Spica." He says this as he traces the tattoo etched on Jisung's forearm, gently, delicately, as softly as he can, simultaneously looking up at Jisung's face to gauge if it still hurt in any way. When Jisung doesn’t make a face, Minho puts in more force as he presses on Spica where he knows it was in the actual constellation and now on Jisung's skin.

"Spica," Jisung imitates, like he's testing how it rolls on his tongue. Experimentally, repeatedly, "Spica."

He looks at a mop of hair, of Minho’s, who's still thumbing through his tattoo. "You still haven't answered the question."

"Funny you should ask," Minho thinly licks his lips in preparation, as if it’s a long explanation to answer Jisung's question. "I saw the receipt," he says simply.

It still doesn't answer Jisung's question, so he continues, "You must've used the same sweater you wore that day you got it. I happen to have fished it out from your sweater pockets when I was leaning in for a group pic."

“You should really learn to put your used sweaters in the laundry,” he adds a breath later, no bite to it, poking fun at Jisung like second nature.

"Huh, swag," Jisung whispers. He ignores the last remark.

"You should really stop saying swag if you just mean cool."

"Cool beans."

"Not to mention you've been a little fidgety whenever I hold your arm."

He didn't know Minho's opinion on things like this: tattoos, piercings, and the like. Maybe they've discussed it in passing but he's forgetful these days not just in lyrics but trivial topics in their conversations, so he figures it's why he kept it from him. Not that he wasn't gonna tell him first among the group later on, he also wanted to know how long he could keep a secret of his own.

"And that you obviously have a secret with one of the stylist noonas!"

There were just times he wanted to keep a part of himself, because Minho knew him too well. Too well, in fact, there was no way to keep a secret from Minho for too long, that the realization hits him proud and clear as day,

"You just really have your own way of knowing about me, huh? All the damn time. You pay so much attention to every detail related to me. You love me that much."

"Wow, lol. That's a bold assumption." Minho actually says _lol_, and stills for a moment in contemplation, before he nods in agreement with a smug look on his face. He resigns the denial, choosing to say, "But...True. Half true."

Jisung looks at him, with a practiced feign of disbelief.

“What is that?”

They look at the door in unison when they hear a voice not their own, Jeongin’s hand with a towel stopping midway to his hair. He swiftly moves to where Jisung and Minho is sat and almost buries his face on Jisung's tattoo and looks at his hyungs, left to Jisung, right to Minho, and left and right again. The next thing he does is poke the constellation tattoo and really poke it with a look of confusion on his face as he looks up at Jisung.

"Is it a henna?"

Jisung shakes his head in answer.

This makes Jeongin look at them with an exaggerated look of astonishment on his face. He jumps up and takes off from the room in haste as he quickly yells, "Jisung hyung got a tattoo!"

Now there really was no way to keep it confidential anymore. What matters was that Minho knew first.

Jisung facepalms. The spica is out. He conditions himself for the barrage of incoming questions, knowing the rest of their bandmates will file in one by one. It was only a matter of minutes. Starting now.

**Author's Note:**

> my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pepperminteu) if you want to throw me a prompt or two just to keep the flow goinn. hopefully i keep up this writing tempo to help out in finishing the ficfest piece too. ^^


End file.
